


Sleep, Sweet Prince [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pudsey, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Read by the Author, Sleep, Sneaky!Arthur, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin forgot to pack Pudsey before the fabulous four left for Tintagel. Arthur is not best pleased. How is he supposed to sleep without his bear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Sweet Prince [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleep, Sweet Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/iux6ialunbpqx0ioavvj8nkgvmc8f19i.mp3) |  5.4 MB | 00:05:45  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ag1nyrikyf7ccqziadut3xyyr8kvwh99.m4b) | 2.5 MB | 00:05:45  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
